Power Rangers Space Defense: Season 1
by StoryUp
Summary: When the Space Beast arrive on Earth to retrieve the Power Changer, it's up to five students, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Ashley, and Kimberly, to destroy them once and for all.
1. Guide

Power Rangers Space Defense: Season 1

Red Ranger- Billy Cranston

Black Ranger- Adam Park

Blue Ranger- Rocky DeSantos

White Ranger- Kimberly Hart

Pink Ranger- Ashley Hammond

Meet the Rangers

Billy- Leader, Quick Thinking

Adam- Smart, Takes on Challenges

Rocky- Second-in-Command, Plays by the book

Kimberly- Valley girl, Gymnatic

Ashley- Fashion one, Dancer

Villians

Star King Bazeu- King Star

General Giluke- General Stubatan

Adjutant Booba- Booba

Adjutant Shiima- Afreya

Uba- Eyed mother

Queen Ahames- Princess Antagona

Jangeran- Darkevil

Jan- Dark

Geran- Evil

Antagona Space Beast Trio

Gizan- Electom

Jella- Snapa

Davon- Avalanch

Regular

Navigator Gator- Navigator

Gyodai- One-Eye

Volta- Rocker

Foot soldier- Wombats

Arsenal

Power Changer- Morpher

Power Cannon- Blaster

Zords and Mecha

Shuttle Base

Change Megazord

Jetzord (Red)

Copterzord (Black and White)

Land Chaserzord (Blue and Pink)


	2. Ep 1: A Time to Change! Part 1

Power Rangers Space Defense

Season 1, Episode 1

Time to Change!, Part 1

Monster of the Day: Spiteyes

In space, a spaceship was flying in the air. Inside, General Stubatan and his other minions were working with King Star, who has travel far from the galaxy. He had to recharged after his almost-defeat. King Star had asked for General Stubatan and Booba, his trusting partners, to attack Earth and steal back the power changer, a device that holds a lot of power. General Stubatan was a general who just do what he is told. One day, he would want to put King Star out of Ruler and begin his own. Booba was a loyal one. He obeys as he wants others to do with him. Booba came into the room of Stubatan's lair. "Um, General, we have found the power changer." Those made him excited as he would want to get it over with.

"Excellent," said Stubatan. He turns to Booba and walked up to him. "Where are they?"

Booba bow down and looked back up at him. "Earth."

"Uh, excellent," said Stubatan. He turned around and sat on his chair. "Tell me when we have arrived."

Booba went out saying, "Yes, general."

On Earth, a girl was practicing her dance moves as her best friend watched her. She loved to dance since she was a little girl. A boy was punching a punching bag as a girl was doing gymnastic on the balance beam. The dancer stopped and went to go get a smoothie. They were at the Juice Center: The finest place to have a drink and work out. The dancer counting the beat of her dance and wasn't paying attention while the girl on the balance beam was finishing her move.

The gymnastic girl almost fell on the dancer. "Hey, watch out." She looked at the dancer and was trying not to laugh. The dancer spilled her smoothie looked at her as if she was a crazy person.

"Okay," said the dancer. She walked over to the boombox and sat down next to her friend.

"What was that all about?" her friend asked.

"Rocky, it was nothing," said the dancer. She got out a box of kleenix and wiped her shirt.

"Are you sure, Ashley?" Rocky asked. He saw that she was having trouble cleaning the smoothie stain off. "Need a little help?"

Ashley tossed the kleenix in her bag and zipped it. "No, thank you." She got up and Rocky followed her.

The gymnastic took and break and got a smoothie. She saw Ashley getting out of the Juice Bar. "Hey, Ernie."

Ernie was the owner of the Juice Bar. He is always a friend with anyone who treats him respect. "Yeah, Kimberly."

"Who was that girl that just stormed out of here?" asked Kimberly, turning her whole body to him.

"What girl?" Ernie asked as he got out a towel.

Kimberly smiled and said, "The one I almost fell on."

Ernie shook his head. "Oh. She's Ashley Hammond. She's a very fashionable girl. She loves to dance and make fashion. She signed up for the Fashion club like you, Kimberly."

"Oh, really," said Kimberly. Kimberly was a valley girl. She's always positive and optimistic. "Well, I can't wait to meet her."

Ernie nodded ang grabbed her empty cup and other cups away to wash them. Kimberly stood up and walked over to her balance beam. She begin to practice her gymnatics.

On the Star Ship, Booba had walked up to General Stubatan's lair. He put his hands together like he would if he's a butler. "Uh, sire. We are close to Earth."

General Stubatan got angry and zapped Booba. He got up walked up to him. Stubatan kneeled down and said, "What did I commanded? I want you to tell me when we arrived to Earth. Not near it! You dimwit!"

Booba got up, afraid and scare. "Yes, general." He scurried out and left Stubatan alone to himself. General Stubatan walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Those Power Changer will be mine," said Stubatan coldly.

Down on Earth, after he was down punching the punching bag, he walked down to his neighborhood and ran. Another was jogging as well. Not paying attention, the boy ran down the other boy. "Hey, watch it," said the boy.

"Sorry, dude," said the other boy. "I guess I was just too caught up with running."

"Yeah, right," said the boy. He pass the boy and started to run again.

The guy looked at him and sigh. He turned foward and began jogging.

Kimberly and Ashley arrived at the Fashion Club after they were at the Juice Bar. Ashley sat in front of the class while Kimberly sat in the middle. A young woman, around her 30's, came in wearing a sabrero. It didn't take long for Ashley to know that she was the teacher. Her students laughed at her and she slammed her hand on the desk. "That's enough!"

The students stopped laughing as they fear she was a strict teacher. Ashley looked around and saw Kimberly sitting behind her. Her face turned into disgust. She rolled her eyes and raise her hand. "Uh, yes..." She checked her profile and continued with her sentence, "Miss Ashley Hammond." As she called her name, Ashley put her hand down.

Kimberly looked up, trying to find Ashley. "Um, are we going to be in partners for this Fashion Club?" Kim widened her eyes and looked at her shoulder partner to the right.

She whispered, "Who's Ashley Hammond?"

"It's that girl with the white sweater," said the girl.

"Thanks," said Kimberly said as she looked at Ashley's back.

The teacher nodded. "No, we won't be in partners." Ashley sigh as she touched her heart. "For this assignment, we are going to be in pairs." Her heart went back to beating faster.

The teacher wrote her names on the board and said, "My name is Rosie Davon. Call me Rosie or Ms. Davon."

Kimberly raised her hand and Ms. Davon looked at her profile. "Yes, Ms. Kimberly Hart."

"Um, can we choose our own or are you going to pick for us?" Kimberly asked as she put down her hand.

Ashley was hoping for Ms. Davon let them choose their own pairs/partners. "I already picked them."

Ashley crossed her fingers and hoped it's not her. Kimberly. Kim was wondering if she would want to be friend with Ashley. She only met her once but you never know. "Tiffany, you're with Katrina. Abigail, Hailey. Topanga, Stephanie. Ashley..."

This was it. Ashley covered her ears as she doesn't want to get paired up with Kimberly. "...you're with...". Kimbelry bit her lip and was playing with her nails. "K-"

An earthquake shaked the buildings and Ms. Davon dropped the profiles. "What's happening?!" Ashley yelled.

On a valley, the Star ship was making an earthquake as they were landing. Booba, One-eye, and the other minions walked out of the ship. General Stubatan walked behind them. "Stop!" Stubatan ordered. Booba, One-eye, and the other minions stopped after they heard his orders. "We must take care of anyone who gets in our way!"

"Yes," said One-eye.

"Oh, shut up, One-eye," said Booba.

"How 'bout you?" One-eye snapped.

"Oh, I gonna-" Booba said harshly.

"That's enough!" Stubatan irritatedly said. "We are here for one thing only. The Power Changer. Not for you two to fight."

Booba and One-eye looked at each other and turned away. "Come, Navigator Gre," Booba ordered.

"Come with me, Navigator Een," said One-eye. They stomp on the ground as if they were marching. General Stubatan shook his head and started to march with them.

Adam just walked into the Juice Center and sat down at the counter and ask for a strawberry smoothie with extra ice cubes in it. when Ernie came back with a strawberry smoothie, Adam and another guy grabbed for the smoothie. He looked at the guy and said, "I'm sorry, but I think I got this first."

"I'm sorry, too, but I think this is my smoothie," said the guy. Adam let go of the smoothie because he didn't want to cause a scene. "Thank you."

The guy took a drink and started to have a brain freeze. Adam realized this and asked what happened. "The drink is too cold."

Adam hit the counter, knewing it was his to begin with. "Now, you stole mine. Pay up."

The guy stands up and started to get furious. "I don't have to pay you anything because I don't like cold drinks."

Rocky, who was an employee, heard the loud noises and checked it out. He saw two guys yelling at each other about a smoothie. "Um, excuse me?" Rocky asked politely. Adam and the guy were still yelling at each other. "Guys!" Rocky screamed as he slapped on the counter.

Adam and the guy paid attention. "What?!" both of them said out loudly.

"Why are you guys fighting?" asked Rocky.

"He stole my drink!" Adam snapped.

"No, I didn't!" the guy snapped back.

"Look, Adam, that was Billy's drink, okay," Rocky explained. Adam crossed his arms. "Your drink will be in here in 2." He sighed and walked back into the storage room.

"Your going to pay for this Silly," Adam gave him the death eyes.

"It's Billy by the way," said the guy. He went back to drinking.

At the Fashion Club, Ashley and Kimberly got up and went out of the room. Ashley realized Kimberly ran with her. "What are you going here?"

"I'm going to save everybody from danger," said Kimberly.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly but I don't think you're the hero type and so am I," said Ashley, running away.

"You're not going to save the people here," said Kimberly.

Ashley stopped and turned back, "Sorry, you're on your own." Kimberly's jaw dropped as Ashley ran from the ceiling getting on her. Kim couldn't believe this. She just ran away from this problem and the people are in danger. As she wait for a moment, she ran back inside and helped the other girls. "Don't worry," said Kimberly picking up Topanga and Stephanie. "I'm going to get you guys out of here."

Ashley got outside and ran from the buildings. She saw some bright lines out in the air. Before she knew it, they were blasting her.

Ashely fell down on some rocks and building piece. She was angry and dirty. Billy was running and saw her. He ran towards her. "Are you alright?" Billy asked.

Ashely nodded. Billy saw from out of nowhere that a big marching-band look-alike were blasting them as they were watching them. A minion was blasting Topanga and Stephanie as they got out. "Watch out!" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs as she pushed them away. She walked towards Billy and said, "We need to get out of here. Right now."

Kimberly came out with Ms. Davon, the last person in there. She saw Ashley talking to some guy and followed. "Let's go to the Juice Bar. Do you know where that is?"

Ashley nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Yeah, I practice my dance over there."

Kimberly caught up with them. "Whoa, what's going on? And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Billy Cranston," said Billy. "We need to get out of here."

"We can't," said Kimberly looking back at the girls. "I can't leave these people."

"Kimberly, it's alright," said Ashley. "I saw the marching-band with the blasters walking toward east of what is here."

Kimberly calmed down. She took one breath before she could continue. "Oh, K fine. I'm trusting you." They both nodded as they ran to the Juice Bar.

Rocky was giving some customers some smoothie and some foods. "Here, you go, sir." He gave him a soda with a hamburger which empty his tray. As he went back behind the counter and started to clean the counter, he saw Adam, Ashley, and Kimberly running in. Adam ran up to them and was looking concern.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Um," Kimberly started. She was frozen for a bit. "there's this big marchy-bandy with blasters."

"What now?" asked Adam, not understanding her.

"There's this big marching band," said Ashley. "with weapons and was shooting everything."

Rocky, who was still cleaning the counter, was stunned by the news. "Did you guys just said marching band?" He starts to walk back to Ernie.

"Who is that?" asked Kimberly.

"Oh, Rocky DeSantos," said Ashley, "He just started to work here for like the last three days. He always play by the book. If something isn't right, he'll see if he can do anything about it though."

"How do you know so much about him?" Adam asked.

"Oh, he and I are best friend," said Ashley. "We know each other since-"

Rocky came back into the room. "Guys, follow me." Ashley, Adam, and Billy were running but Billy by the look of Kimberly. He walked back to her and said, "Aren't you coming?"

Kimberly, still thinking of all this was crazy, responded, "Yeah." Billy grabbed her hand and followed the others.

Rocky, Ashley, Adam, Billy, and Kimberly ran towards the storage room. Rocky opened it revealing a place with with technology. There was a gray wall around everywhere and saw five different colors on five different boxes. All their eyes widen. "Come on guys," said Rocky, making their his hands in motion.

They all walked into the room, looking at everything. "This place is majestic," Adam said. Everybody looked at him. "What? You guys don't like this place?"

"Oh, we do," said Billy. "But aren't you just a school jock?"

"You don't know everything," said Adam.

They shrugged and rolled their eyes and turned to a guy who looked a lot like Ernie. "Ernie?!" They all yelled.

"You built this place?" asked Rocky in surprised. "So this was the big emergency room that I have to let Kimberly, Adam, Ashley and Billy too."

"That is correct," said Ernie. "Now, behold. As you look at the back you can see five different colored boxes." They turned around and saw five colors: Red, Blue, Black, White, and Pink. "I have chosen you guys as the Defensive Ranger who will defend the Earth from danger." They all didn't know what this mean nor do they know what to do right now.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Ep 2: A Time to Change! Part 2

Power Rangers Space Defense

Season 1, Episode 2

Time to Change!, Part 2

Monster of the Day: Spiteyes

"Are you sure we can do it?" Rocky asked.

Ernie nodded his head. "Yes, I believe I have made the right choice. Kimberly, Adam, Billy, Rocky, and Ashley. You guys have portrayed something of the team. Kimberly, your optimistic will help heal any problems. White Ranger. Adam, smart and athletic, gives the your team knowledge when they can fight. Hard as a rock, Black ranger will suit you. Rocky. Blue ranger. You always play by the book and make sure everybody does what they are told. Ashley. Stubborn. Fierce. You will let your team be independent. You are the Pink Ranger even if you don't like it. And Billy. Leader of the team. Red Ranger. You're quick-thinking helps solve what ever is at your feet." They grabbed the boxes and looked at each other. "Go on, open them."

One by one, they open up the boxes to see a bracelet device. "What are these?" Kimberly asked, putting it on.

"Those will be your best friend everyday 'til you guys stopped the Space Beast," said Ernie. "Those are your Power Morphers. You called them Power Changers. Once you use them, shout out the color of your powers and you wil fully transform."

"Wait," Adam said. "How do I know that this isn't a trick?"

They all faced Adam. "Perhaps you look here." Ernie moved to his side, revealing a regular tv with the Space Beast attacking Earth. "This is called Telepathy Vision or like others say it, T.V. Now, do you believe?"

Adam smirked and looked at the rest. He answered, "Fine. What else do we do?"

Ernie smiled and looked at the rangers. A buzzing sound started burst their ears. Ernie looked at the viewing globe to see the space beast minion marching towards the Fashion Club. "Good luck guys."

Kimberly started to have butterflies. "Um, I don't think so. I can barely could stand the ugly beast."

"They are attacking the fashion girls," said Ernie. "You can either protect them or lose them?"

Kimberly stared at her Power Changer, then at the others, and the telepathy vision. She finds confident in herself and nodded. "I'll do it."

"Great," said Ernie. "You guys must go now. May the Power Protect You!" Billy nodded and head out first, follow by Rocky, Ashley, Adam, then Kimberly.

The Space Beast hold their blasters in the air. Ms. Davon was blocking the girl behind her. They hold the trigger and get in position. "Hey!" The girls looked at the side and saw Kimberly and Ashley. "Stay away from them."

Spiteyes came out. "Who are you girls?"

"None of your business, that's for sure," Ashley said. Kimberly smiles back at Ashley.

Kimberly turns back to the other girls. "Hey, you girls better get out of here."

"How about you?" Stephanie ask.

"Just go," Kimberly said. They all nodded and run away.

Billy, Rocky, and Adam appears. "Yo, Ugly Betty. It's time for you to get out of here," Rocky said.

"Oh, nice to meet you, little boy peep," Spiteyes said.

"Quit your yapping," Billy said. He nodded and said, "Power Changer! Defense Gear, Power On!" Billy transformed into the red; Rocky morph to blue; Adam become the black ranger; Kimberly, the white; Ashley, the pink ranger. They stood in there poses.

"Power Red!" Billy yelled out.

"Power Blue!" Rocky shouted.

"Power Black!" Adam yelled.

"Power Pink!" Ashley called out.

"Power White!" Kimberly called.

They soon fight the wombats with their martial arts move. They blasted them with their blasters. Spiteyes tries to blast the red ranger but misses. Instead, it caught Billy's attention. "You want a little fire power. You got it." He aims at Spiteyes, who is panicing. Spiteyes finally thought of something and fires lasers from his eyes and it hit Billy. Ashley and Rocky run up to him.

"You okay?" Ashley ask.

"Yeah," Billy said, "but this guy have some laser power." Kim and Adam joins them and blasted the monster away. Billy stands up and points at Spiteyes. "Guys, we need to use our blasters if we want to destroy him."

Ashley does a front flip and kicks him. Kimberly double blasted him. Rocky uses his full charge power punch and punch him. Adam kicks the back of him and Billy charges at him, slicing Spiteyes. The rangers are excited that they destroy that monster. "Oh my gosh! I can't even believe we destroy that monster," Kim squealed.

Suddenly, Ernie was calling Billy from the communicator place inside of his helmet. "Billy, you guys need to get ready for the next battle. It takes way gigantic powers to defeat it." Billy was in confusion.

In the spaceship, General Stubatan tells Afreya to send tiny rockets. Afreya nodded and press a button. The rockets flew down to Earth and exploded on Spiteyes. Suddenly, Spiteyes grew into some kind of giant. Billy, Adam, Rocky, Kim, and Ashley were surprise and back away slowly. "Whoa! That thing is giant size," Kim said in disgust.

"Billy, what do we do?" Ashley ask.

Billy didn't have an answer. "Billy," Ernie said, "you guys need to come back to the Juice Center right away."

"But we just can't leave the city in danger," Billy answered back.

"Just listen," Ernie informed, "it'll all be explain."

"Billy, what did Ernie said?" Rocky ask.

"He wants us to go back to the Juice Center," Billy informed the others.

"What?" Adam ask, "We can't retreat! The city is in danger."

"Look, Ernie wouldn't want us to retreat for no reason," Billy assured. Adam gave in. They started to run back to the Juice Center.

Inside the Juice Center, the rangers, who are helmetless, are curious. "Ernie, can you please tell us why you told us to retreat?"

"Rangers," Ernie begin, "I never thought General Stubatan would already have the powers to turn his monsters into giant version."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley ask. "And who's General Stubatan?"

"All will be reveal in time," Ernie explain, "but for now, since General Stubatan have use the growing rockets, you guys will need big engines to do your work. Come follow me." He lead them to another room. The Rangers almost frozed as they saw gigantic automobile. "These are your zords. Giant vehicles. Adam and Kim, you guys will pilot the Copterzord. It's flight mobile." Adam and Kim nodded. "Rocky and Ashley, you will take control of the Land Chaserzord. It's a regular vehicles except it's giantic so be careful." Rocky and Ashley looks at each other and nodded. " And Billy, you should pilot the Jetzord. It has great speed and aiming." Billy smile and nodded. "When they are all call the Changezords. When together they can form incredible powers. Now, you guys must get going." They all nodded and walk out.

Outside, the Rangers arrive. "Listen, you spit-mouth, you will have to go through us before you can destroy the city," Adam determinely said.

"We need Changezords, now!" they all said.

The Copterzord, Land Chaserzord, and Jetzord all came out and the rangers hopped into their zords. Inside the Copterzord, Adam and Kim came into their control center. "Hey, nice stereo," Kim said. "Copterzord, in session," Adam added.

"Here, and working," Ashley said inside the Land Chaserzord. "You said it," Rocky added.

"Jetzord is in place," Billy said, "You guys ready to take down Spiteyes."

"Oh, yes," they all said.

Spiteyes spit out a sword. He uses it to fight with the rangers; he charges at them and hit the Copterzord. Adam and Kim grunts and started to fire at Spiteyes. Land Chaserzord came driving and slams into Spiteyes. Billy finishes Spiteyes with a spin zord attack. After the monster is defeated, the rangers are relieved and very greatful they destroy that monster.

Back at the Juice Center, Ernie and the rangers are celebrating on their first fight against the monsters. "Now, you guys do know that if you agree on doing this, this will be your life for as long as you want it."

"We know," Kim said.

"Thank goodness we destroy that monster," Ashley said, "it was as ugly as my first hair cut." The rangers starts to laugh.

"Oh, you should've seen it," Rocky informed them, "it was sticking out like chopsticks would be if it was in her hair." Ashley starts to give him a stare. "Hey, don't give me that look. You even said it yourself." Ashley starts to smile.

"Well, I want to be part of this group," Billy said, "so I'm going to say yes."

"Count me in," Rocky said.

"Well, if you're in then I'm in," Ashley said.

"Yeah, me too," Adam said.

"Well, I don't know," Kim said. "I mean the suit are all cute and everything, but-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ashley cuts in, "your hair and stuff. Let's get to the part where you agree."

Kimberly put her hand on her waist and smiles at Ashley. "Of course I'll be in." Ashley smiles. Kimberly walks in the join the group hug.

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with other stories. So did you like? Review.**


End file.
